


A Night Of Stars

by Sweet_Tea8916



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Date, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I know its far fetched, Night Lights, Winter, Wood Cabin, but hey its a story, planning, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea8916/pseuds/Sweet_Tea8916
Summary: Saeyoung wants to surprise his hard working amazing girlfriend with a gift that only come a few times a year.





	A Night Of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is stretching really far into reality but I couldn't help myself okay.

Saeyoung Choi felt as if he was a real mystery but he knew one thing was for certain, and that was MC. She had been with him for everything, the bomb, the hacker, Mint Eye, Rika and finally getting his brother back. MC had been his rock someone he could rely on so he wanted to make every moment with her special. He decided he would try and make a secret place for the both of them.  
“Saeran will you help me with something?” He asked nervously. Even though Saeran was back with him and MC, he was never sure of what Saeran was thinking.

“What is it?” Saeran said. His voice was monotone but Saeyoung could tell he peeked his twins interest with the glint in his eyes.  
“I want to build a secret place on a hill. I wanted to make a place where MC or you could go.”  
“Hmm a secret place I like the sound of that but how do you plan to make this place.” Saeran asked curiously.  
“Oh good I’m so glad you’re on board with this, I was actually going to ask Jumin and see if he would help out on this “little project”” He said coyly. Hearing Saeyoung say that made Saeran seriously question why he agreed to help in the first place. 

Later that Day  
“Come on Jumin! Please if you do this for me I won’t ask you for anything else!” Saeyoung was practically begging at this point to try and convince Jumin to help with this project.  
“Ugh I hate it when you whine like this, what do you even want this for?” Jumin asked visibly annoyed by Saeyoung.  
“He’s building this place for me and MC” Saeran interjected  
“Oh really, well I guess I can manage to do this for you then.” Jumin said.  
“YES!!!” Saeyoung bounced in the air with joy and pumping his fists into the air.  
“Trust me Jumin I promise you won’t regret doing this for us!”  
“But first you are going to do a couple of things for me because, I am a business man after all and I don’t do things for free.” Jumin said in a stern tone.  
Saeyoung instantly felt a chill down his spine when Jumin said this because these “couple of things” could mean anything when it came to Jumin, but it didn’t matter as long as his project gets finished he was willing to do it.  
“Ok I guess that’s fair.” Saeyoung said nervously  
“Very good.” Jumin said with a sly smile

Fast Forward a Couple Months to December

The “little project” finally was ready, doing those tasks for Jumin were less then pleasant but it didn’t matter now that it was finished. The hard part was making sure MC didn’t find out about it, since both of them had been heading out together more often MC was getting curious. So one of Saerans jobs to keep MC busy when Saeyoung needed to be there for the special installments but now he wanted to show them, both the fruits of their efforts. 

“Saeyoung, Saeran what have you two been doing? I’ve tried letting it go but now I’m starting to get worried.” MC said her face full of concern.  
Saeran looked at Saeyoung wondering if he could say something but lucky for him Saeyoung spoke up.  
“Well, Saeran and I have been working on a surprise for you, We’re sorry for making you worry but it’s finally ready for you.”  
MC’s face was priceless she turned bright red at the thought of both of them working on a surprise for her. She’s so adorable thought Saeyoung I’m so happy I can do this for her. They all grabbed their winter clothes and both lead MC out of their home to one of Saeyoung’s flashy sports cars. They crowded into the lavish interior and headed off to the secret place in the woods.  
When they made it to the secret place Saeyoung opened the door of the car for MC and Saeran. He took MC by the hand and lead her down the small path they could hear the snow crunch beneath their feet. MC’s footprints are so cute and little Saeyoung felt a little embarrassed about thinking such a childish thought but he couldn’t help himself, to him she looked like a snow angel. They arrived at a beautiful small log cabin in the woods.  
“Surprise!!!” Saeyoung yelled he threw his arms wide as if putting the place on display, the cabin looked so homey and yet there was something so wonderfully different. MC really couldn’t put a finger on what made it different but loved it all the same.  
“It’s wonderful Saeyoung! Saeyoung, Saeran thank you!” MC said as she ran to the brothers and gave them a large bear hug, which made them all land in the snow. They all laughed and played out in the snow for a while until it got very dark.  
“It’s time to come inside the real surprise is just about to begin.” Saeyoung said. He unlocked the door with a flourish and lead them inside. He made cups of cocoa and got blankets for everyone. The cabin had a large leather couch along with matching love seats, fire place, fully stocked kitchen and even two master bedrooms, but the ceiling was what really set this place apart it was a fully glass ceiling you could see the stars perfectly from inside.

“Saeyoung is this the other surprise you were talking about?” MC asked as nestled herself onto one of the cushy leather seats. Even Saeran was a bit surprised by this.  
“Kind of but trust me you’ll love it even more once you see what I have planned.”  
Saeyoung lit the fireplace and turned down all to the lights so all you could was the stars above. Saeyoung grabbed a thick blanket wrapped himself and MC inside of it. She’s so warm and she smells like honey. He kissed her hair and she turned to look at him and smiled.  
Saeran was slowly falling asleep on the couch he was tired of waiting for whatever this surprise was with these two lovebirds.  
“Saeyoung how much longer?” Saeran asked sleepily, he yawned, he hardly could keep his eyes open.

“Saeran you can sleep if you want I’ll wake you up as soon as it starts.” Saeyoung said  
“Okay you promise?”  
“Yes now get some sleep okay.”  
Saeran wasted no time as he curled up under the blankets he was sound asleep. Saeyoung left his cocoon to grab his brother a pillow and tucked him in. He went back with MC and held her close.  
“So what are we waiting for?” MC asked in a quiet voice  
“Well it should start very soon.”  
As if on que there was a meteor shower they watched as hundreds of stars fell from the sky. MC was mesmerized by the beauty of it all.  
“Saeyoung it’s beautiful…I love it thank you.” MC said her voice full of happiness.  
“MC when I’m with you this is what it feels like. I feel like I’m watching the stars fall and every wish I’ve ever had comes true with you.” Saeyoung said his face was bright red. He felt so embarrassed but this was how he truly felt about MC, he was happy he could share this moment with her.  
“Saeyoung I love you” MC said with a bright smile on her face. She turned to hug him but Saeyoung used this to his advantage and kissed her deeply. When he finally pulled away they were both breathless.  
“I love you too MC.”  
“I…um should go wake up Saeran.” He said his face flushed  
“Um yeah.” She said with a small smile “Don’t want him to miss the meteor shower.”  
Saeyoung woke up Saeran and they all watched the meteor shower together. While Saeyoung and MC watched it hand in hand.


End file.
